To Mafia, To Church
by PhantomMiss
Summary: Feliciano is a mafia boss, Julchen is a nun at his locate church. I wonder what would happen if they were to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the back of the hall, Feliciano listened at the pastor spoke. Letting out a sigh he was about to get up and leave, but the door opened to reveal that the children's choir was coming in. Leaning against his arm and watched at the children walked down the middle aisle and toward the front. "Never mind now," he mumbled to himself, leaning back on the bench, trying to get comfortable.

Julchen walked up with the children, smiling to the people she walked past. Sitting in the front row she watched as the children stood in front of everyone and sung their song. After they were finished the walked down the aisle and back to their class room. She stood up and followed behind then, glancing over at the other people. Once at the back bench she noticed Feliciano, he was fast asleep. Walking up behind him, she gently put her hand on his should. Leaning over she whispering as softly as she could, but still loud enough for him to heard she spoke, "Sir please wake up."

Yawning, he looked around remember that he was at the church. Looking over his shoulder he looked at her frowning. "Why the...," he paused, whispering back to her. "Why did you wake me," he finished his sentence, as he noticed that she was a nun.

"I am sorry for waking your sir, but we are at church. You should be listening to the pastor's lesson that he is trying to giving to everyone. Besides even you would be embarrassed to be caught by the gossiping mothers," she whispered standing up, she striaghted out her outfit. Turning her back she walked out of the massed area and walked over to the front windows.

Sighing he nodded standing up, he walked out the doors. Seeing her standing at the window, he started to walk over to the front door. He stops hearing her speak.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but why do you leave early every Sunday," she glances over at him.

Not answering her, he just stood there and looked at her.

"Not only that but you alway fall asleep and sit in the back, why is that. I know it sound like I'm being noisy but I'm only worried about your well being," she says with a worried looked on her face.

"It's non of your business," he tells her and pauses. "But thank you for your concern, sister. And to answer your first question, I leave for meetings I have to attend. So if you would excuse me," he added

"Of course, sorry for holding you," she apologizes. Turning she walked to the class room, as he walked out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to his car, he laughed to himself. "What a sweet bella, a stupidly sweet bella. She should learn to mind her own business," he spoke to himself. Looking back at the church, he shook his head, getting into his car and driving off.

Walking the children out the the playground she watched as his car sped off. Sighing she looked up at the sky, and wondered what it would have been like or would be like if she wasn't a nun. That maybe she would be able to understand what some people were talking about. But mostly she was more curious about him, she didn't know why but she always caught herself looked and even thinking about him. She wanted to know what it was like in his life, it probably wasn't boring like hers. Being pulled from her thoughts, she shook her head and looked down to her side to see a little boy standing there. Kneeing to his leave she smiled to him, "Well hello there little one, what can I do for you."

Smiling back the boy looked at her holding up a daisy, "Look what I found Sister Julchen! It reminded me of you." Holding the flower out to her he wanted for her to accept it from him.

Looking at the flower, she gently to it out of the boy's hand. "So does this mean I remind you of daisies, since they remind you of me," she asked smelling it. She looked at the boy as he nodded, smiling she took the stem of the daisy and bent it, making it into a ring. "Would you like to wear it or would you like me too," she asked him holding out the flower ring.

"You wear it, flower rings are girly," he said looking at the ring.

"Really? You think its girly to wear flower rings," she asked as he nodded. "Well back in Germany, my father and brothers used to take me and my cousin out the a field full of flowers. And they would make us all kind of cute little accessories, because we were the only girls in our family at the time," she told him.

"Really," he asked.

Nodding she looked at the flower, "I remember making a flower crown for my father, and he had to pick me up just so I could put it on his head cause I was so short. And he wore it proudly through our town. He was a really strict and tough man, so people were shocked when they saw him. Some even laughed, but told me he didn't react the way they wanted because he wasn't afraid of what others thought about him," she looked at the boy, who was staring at the ring.

"Can I wear it," he asked looking at her.

Nodding she gently took his hand and slid the flower ring on to him finger. "Now remember, don't let what other people say get to you. That if they laugh, they are just jealous that they aren't as strong as you are," she told him ruffling his hair. "Now go play we'll being back in, in a little bit," she shoed him off.

Laughing the boy nodded and went to got play, smiling she watched as she leaned against a nearby tree. Looking out the road, she saw a black car drive by slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching as the car drives by, she narrowed her eyes. Uncomfortable with how slow the car was going, but she didn't want to cause panic among the people that were still at the church. She simply sighed and got all the children inside.

Now being driven, Feliciano looked out the window. He was looking out the window, bored out of his mind. Noticing how slow the car was moving, he looked up to his driver. "Why are we going so slow," he asked him narrowing his eyes a bit.

Looking up at the mirror the driver looked at Feliciano. "The car in front of us is driving slow boss. It's probably just a tourist checking out the sights," he informed him.

Nodding in understanding he looked back out his window, seeing the nuns take the children back inside. "It must be the end of the service huh Pablo," he mumbled resting his hand under his chin,leaning against the door a bit.

Pablo looked at the time, and nodded. "Si, its about that time," he informed him again as he drove him the his meeting. "While your at your meeting, I'm going to go pick up the groceries you asked for," he told him pulling up to the building.

"You should of done that earlier, but its better than you just sitting out here," he told him opening the door as he got out. "Be back by in about 3 hours, if I'm not out. Bring in the boys," he added shutting the door and walked into the building.

Sighing, he drove the store. Shutting off the car he got out and walked inside. Once inside he picked up a basket and got what he need, only to stop and see Julchen trying to reach for something on the top shelf. Walking over to her he grabbed what she was reaching for and handed to her, "Here you go sister."

"Oh thank you," she smiled as she looked at him. "Oh, I know you. You the gentlemen that always sits in the second row and gives the children candy after mass," she gratefully took what she was given.

Nodding he smiled, and rubbed that back of his head. "I didn't think anyone noticed that, it kinda makes me sound like a creep," he chuckled nervously.

"No! Not at all, I think its sweet that you do that, sir. It makes them happy and that what matters," she tells him.

"Well they do spend all week learning their songs, the least they should get is a reward. Besides thats what my mama did when I was little," he looks at her.

Nodding she smiled more, "That is so sweet of her, but can I ask. Why where you in mass today? And are you still going to be helping with the soup kitchen this Tuesday," she asked him.

He sighs, "My boss had me running errands for him, and I should be able too. Thank you for reminding me. Is that was your shopping for," he asked her curiously.

"Your welcome, and yes it was my turn to do the shopping. Oh and do you think you can get any of your friends to help with the kitchen, we could always use an extra set of hands," she puts the product in her basket.

Thinking for a bit he nodded, "I think I might have someone in mind."

"Oh how rude here we are talking about I'm only guessing your the right person. You are Pablo correct," she asked him,

Nodding again he chuckled, "Si sister, that is me. Do you need any more help."

"No, no I should be fine. I don't want to hold you up any longer," she waved her hand in front of her. "Besides you probably have more important things to do," she added.

"Actually I have three hours to burn, so I think there won't be a problem," he informed her.

"Oh well if you insist. Go get the rest of what you need, and I'll meet you in the front. If you are okay with giving me a ride back to the church," she smiled a bit.

He smiled, "Alright, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll see you in a bit." Turning he went to get the rest of the groceries, as she did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Once all the shopping was done, Pablo drove Julchen back to the church. Getting out he helped her take her groceries inside and put them away. "Thank you for all your help," she thanked him with a smiled.

"Your welcome sister, but I best be going now. I don't want to be late," he bowed his head a bit and walk towards the door. Nodding to other nuns that past him, he walked out of the church and back to his car. Getting in he drove home and puts the groceries away. Looking at the time, he smiled and made some coffee for Feliciano. Once done he poured it into a togo cup and put in what Feliciano would normally request. Looking at the time, he sighed and walked out to the car. Upon getting in he put the cup into the cup holder and started the car. Driving back to the building he checked the time once more as he parked. A few minutes later he saw Feliciano walk out of the building, talking with one of his old colleagues. Seeing that he was now walking towards the car, he unlocked the doors.

Running his hand throw his hair, he walked over to the car and got in. Once he was relaxed, the togo cup was handed to him. With a smile on his face, he gladly took the cup and took a sip. "Grazie," he thanked Pablo as he leaned back in his seat.

Nodding in return, Pablo started driving home, "How was your meeting boss."

"It was to exhausting, just listening to it. It went from business to who was fucking what chick," he rolled his eyes and took another drink of his coffee. "What's next on my schudele," he looked up at him.

"Nothing, as of now. But there is something I would like to talk to your about," Pablo looked at him


	5. Chapter 5

"You what," Feliciano yelled walking into the house, his fists where clinched at his sides.

"Sorry boss, I thought it would be a good idea. You know gain the trust of others so they can help you in the long run," Pablo was stating as he followed him.

Feliciano stopped in his tracks, "What did you say," he asked.

"That it would be a good idea," Pablo said.

"No no after that," Felicaino said,

"To gain the trust of others," Pablo continued and stopped again.

Feliciano gestured for him to continued as he turned to face him.

"So they can help you in the long run," Pablo finished.

Feliciano smiled. "Now that sounds like an idea, but I don't actually think its going to work," he informed him. "But how do you know about this kitchen," he raised an eyebrow as he questioned him.

Pablo looked at him, and tried to think of and excuse.

"You know what, I don't care how you found out. But since it might have use to me, we'll go to the kitchen thing and we'll take some of the boys with us," Feliciano waved his hand in the air, as he walked towards his room. "I'm going to bed, good night," he added.

Pablo nodded and walked into the kitchen, pulling out his phone he called the church and waited for someone to answer. When someone answered the phone he asked to speak with Julchen, he was asked to hold while she would be there in a bit.

A few moments later Julchen answered the phone, "Hello who may I be speaking too."

"Ciao Sister Julchen, its me, Pablo," he informed her.

"Oh good evening Mr. Pablo, what can I help you with," she asked him.

"Well I have good news for you. I got some more people to help with the kitchen," he informed her.

"That's wonderful news Mr. Pablo, thank you for keeping me updated. I'll see you then," she smiled more as she talked to him.

"Your welcome, Sister, Have a nice night," he wished her goodnight.

"The same to you Mr. Pablo," she told him before hanging up. She couldn't stop smiling from the good news, "This is going to be the best kitchen ever," she told herself.


	6. Chapter 6

As the morning of the soup kitchen came, Julchen was in the kitchen. Humming to herself, she was alone, at least for another hour or so. But she did notice when the door opened up behind her, she was stringing a pot of soup. Feeling a hand on he shoulder she jump and let out a scream, but she felt a hand cover her mouth to silence her. She brought her hand up to the hand, taking a deep breath as she bit down on it.

Feliciano gasped as he pulled his hand away, and shook it, "What the fuck!" He glared at her, as he watched her turn around. Notice she was shaking a bit, he sighed, "Hey calm down it only me! It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything."

She nodded, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "If your not here for your illegal reasons, than what are you here for," she asked him curious, cause she knew that he had never volunteered for any of the church's events before.

He put his hands in his pockets, "one of my employs, volunteered me to do the soup kitchen today. said I should let you know what I got here."

She tilted her head a bit as she raised an eyebrow. Crossing her arms in front of her she started to laugh.

Hearing her laughter cause him to jump a bit, watching at she laughed he noticed that it had brought tears to her eyes. "What the hell is so funny," he questioned her sanity a bit.

Once she calmed herself, she wiped away her tears as she looked at him again. "You being volunteered and actually coming, that's what," she started laughing again. "I mean you can barely sit thought a church serves, what makes you think I'll believe that your serious about this," she calmed her laughter once more and got serious towards the end of her sentence.

Being shocked from what she just said, he kinda had to agree with her. There was no way in hell he was actually going to stay to help, maybe sit on his ass in that make the whole time, but not actually do anything.

"Well are you serious about this or not," she crossed her arms in front her of again questioning him.

He sighed and pulls his gun off his side and put it on the counter. Looking at her, he noticed she jumped and was pointing at the gun. "What you act like you never seen a gun before! Doesn't everyone carry a gun on them at all time," he asked as he chuckled, watching her trying form a sentence.

She was at a loose for words, usually when she asked that people just walked out of the kitchen and she never saw them the whole time. But he just pulled a gun out in front of her and set it down, which kinda scared her. "Is that real," she asked pointing to the gun. She watched as he nodded, "Okay." She picked up the gun and put it under the sink and stuck it behind the cleaning supplies, so it would at least be hidden.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what do you want me to do," Feliciano asked her.

"Well you are an hour early, so can you set up the tables," she answered his question with a question.

He shrugged and walked out to the empty dining area. Setting up the foldable tables, he would glance back at the kitchen every so often. Just to make sure she was still in the kitchen, not that he care about her or anything. Just because he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Julchen looked out to the dining area, leaning again the counter she rested her head in her hand. She sighed and closed her eyes for a bit. She didn't heard Feliciano call her name at all, but when she opened her eyes she jumped.

His face was from hers. He chuckled when she jumped, and leaned against the counter as well. "I called your name three times," he told her.

She frowned a bit. "I'm sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a bit," she looked away for a bit, and then looked at him again. "What is it you wanted," she asked him.

"Pablo called, he wouldn't be able to come in, so I guess its just going to be you and me," he informed her.

"You, me and the other volunteers," She stood infront of him, and poked his chest.

He chuckled, as she walked away from him.

She stopped hearing him chucking, "And what's so funny." She glanced over her shoulder at him.

He smirked, only shrugging. He was trying to see what would make her trick and what would, to see how much fun he could have. His arms were crossed as he walked back out to the dining area to set up the remaining chairs.

She sighed, only shaking her head at him. She didn't understand him, not one bit. Why was he now deciding to act childish, was he trying to make her mad or something. She walked over to the cabinets and pulled the foam bowls away. She kept think to herself, trying to figure out what exact he was play and doing here. She was stumped on his reasons, as she pulls out the plastic spoons. There had to be a real reason for him being there, there just had to be. She looked up at out the dining area to see him sitting him in one of the chairs. She notice that he was just looking out the window, but his facial expression said that he was deep in thought.

He yawned a bit as he watched some cars drive by the church. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the window and looked out to the line of people outside. He saw from old to young, men and women, he even saw a few kids in the line. He looked to his side and say that Julchen was standing there beside him. "Why are there kids in the line," he asked her.

She looked at him, "Some of there were abannoned, some ran away. Some were even kicked out of their homes. Theres an old orphanage down the street, but its about to close down." She frowned looking at the ground.

He raised an eyebrow, "Close down? What do you mean, its going to close down. The city can't just close down an orphanage!"

"I wish that was true too, but sadly its not. They don't care whats going to happen to the little ones. Besides not enough funding was going towards the orphanage. The church was trying to raise money in hopes of keeping it open, and maybe even expanding it. But it doesn't look like thats going to happen," she leaned against the wall and slide to the floor.

He kneeled down in front of her, "How much money, is still needed?"

"I don't know, to much," she wasn't looking at him. "It's not like you could just magically pull out the cash to save the orphanage," she added. Hearing him chuckle, she looked up at him.

He was smiling, "You have no idea what I am capable of, bella."


	8. Chapter 8

She was looking at him in confusion. She didn't understand what he was talking about. "What do you mean? Who are you exactly, Mr. Vargas," she asked him.

He chuckled more and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. "Let's just say I'm a very powerful man," he said looking down at her. "Now be a good bella and go find out those numbers for me won't you," he demanded in a sweet voice.

She nodded, standing up. "If I do this, than you tell me everything. You at least owe me some answers," she said to him, never looking away from him. She quickly walked out of the dining room, to get the information he wanted. When she came back with the information, he was on the phone. She stopped at the door and trying to listen in on his conversation but he was speaking in italian, and she was having trouble understanding him.

Talking on his phone, he noticed her out of the corner of his eye. Hanging up from the call, he turned to her as she walked back into the room. He puts his phone into his pocket, "so how much." When she told him the price he nodded. "By tomorrow I'll get you the money," he put his hands on her shoulder.

She nodded, looking at him. "Now answer my question!"

He looked at the time, "It's time to start your soup kitchen." He walked to the doors, opening then allowing the people in. Looking to her, he noticed she was still standing there looking at him. Sighing he grabbed her arm and led her back into the kitchen.

She jumped and bit, noticing she was in the kitchen. She looked around and realized she needed to serve the soup.

After the kitchen was over he yawned, helping clean up the dining area. He looked around the room, standing up straight, he popped his back.

Hearing the sound of his back cracking, sent shivers down her spin. She looked at him frowning at him, but noticing that he was tired she decided on not yelling at him. "Thank you for your help today, if your to tired to drive. There a bed up in the attic you can sleep on, there are clean sheets up there so you don't have to worry about the dirty ones," she informed him.

Looking at her, he was kinda surprised. But he did have to admit he was pretty tired, so it probably was best he took her up on her offer. And he would of made a pervy comment like, "I'll only stay if your with me," but he would probably get slapped and kicked out. Not to mention she still had his gun and he forgot were she stuck it. "Oh thank, and can I have my gun back," he asked.

"Oh right, I have that don't I," she rubbed the back over her head and went to get it.

His mental face palmed himself, he couldn't believe that she forget she had his gun. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she handed him, his gun. "Can you show me the way," he asked her.

She nodded, "This way." She walked out of the kitchen and lead him to the attic.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking up to the attic, she would lance back every so often making sure he wasn't doing anything funny behind her. Stopping at the door she unlocked it and moved out of his way.

Walking into the room, he turned to her, "I guess I will see you in the morning."

She nods, and starts to shut the door, "I guess you will." Shutting the door she walked down the stairs blushing a bit. She felt all jitter and stuff like that, so some odd reason that she couldn't explain. She sighed feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she knew that she wasn't supposed to have it. But she was still young and she still wanted to have a social life still, so she kept her phone hidden. Pulling out her phone she read the text, and texted her friend back. Yawning she put her phone away as she walked out the building and to her home.

The next morning came around and Feliciano was still sleeping soundly. This being said, he didn't hear the attic door open at all.

Getting to the church early, Julchen had to wake up Feliciano and get him out of there before any of the older nuns came in. She quietly tip top throw the halls because she didn't know if anyone was there or not. Smiling as she got to the stairs that led up to the attic, she quickened her pace. Once at the attic door, she opened it and peaked in. Sighing a bit she walked over to the bed and saw he was still there, sleeping peaceful like he didn't have a care in the world. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Psst... Feliciano wake up!" She frowned when he tried pushing her hand away. "Feliciano you need to get up, please!" She gently shook him, look back at the attic door that was still down.

Being shoken awake, Feliciano frowned as he was about to pull his gun out. But then he recongized the voice, opening an eye he looked towards her.

"Please, wake up before the other nuns come in," she pleaded still trying to wake him.

He chuckled, she liked looked cute when she was yelling at him.

Hearding his chuckle, she stopped and sighed in relief.

"Why? Because they'll get the wrong idea," he asked as he pulled her on to the bed and leaned over her.

Her eyes widen, looking up at him now, she stared into his eyes. "I-i just don't want you or myself in trouble!" She laid there, because she was afraid to move but at the same time she felt safe. These feeling she had now were confusing her.

"Like I said before bella, I'm a very powerful man. Neither one of us will get into trouble," he stated as he move his face closer to hers. "Besides this place owes me now," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered a bit as she felt his hot breath touch her skin, "O-owes you?"

He chuckled, nodding. "Si, they owes me. Remember yesterday, I give the church the money for the repairs and even for the orphanage," he said making himself sound like a generous person.

She nodded slowly, remembering now. She looked at him, still confused. "You never gave me the answers that you..." she started to say but was quieted by Feliciano.


	10. Chapter 10

Kissing her softly on the lips, he pulled away from her smiling. "All in due time bella, all of our questions will be answered as promised," he said getting up out of the bed.

Sitting up she looked at him and watched as he put his jacket and tie back on. Standing up she slowly walked over to him.

Looking at her, he watched as she walked over to him and stop in front of him. "Something wrong bella?"

She reached out and fixed his tie, without even saying a word. Looking at him, she turned and headed for the door, only to be stop by him grabbing her wrist.

"And bella," he spoke to her.

"Yes, Mr. Vargas," she looked back at him.

He chuckled, "One you can just keep calling me Feliciano." He got closer to her and put to fingers up. "Two what we talked about, doesn't leave this room. And if I need help with something I except you to be there to help me. Do you understand?" He whispered to her, causing her to shiver again.

Nodding, she took a deep breath, "Yes Feliciano. Please let go of my wrist, your holding it to tight." Feeling him let go of her wrist, she turned to him and looked directly into his eye. "I don't know why your only coming to me with this and it kinda feels like your black mailing me," she paused hearing him chuckle. "But as long as you promise to keep send the money for the orphanage, you have a deal. I'll try to help you with whatever, it is you do, okay!"

Thinking about it for a second, he smiled. "That sound perfect, bella," he informed her as he patting her cheek and kissed her forehead. Heading towards the door, he stopped in the door frame. "I'll see you at next mass, Sister," he said to her as he walked out of the attic and down the stairs.

Walking towards the attic window, she watched as a car pulled up and Feliciano get inside of him. She frowned a bit, it felt like she had made a deal with the devil but she didn't. And what made it worse was that she could talking to anyone about it. Shaking her head she fixed to bed, and walked downstairs seeing that the other nuns where just arriving.

One of the old nun's looked at her, and walked over to her. "What's the matter child? It looks like you just saw ghost."

She jumped, not realizing that the older nun was speaking to her. Looking at the other nun, she pointed to herself, "Where you talking to me, Sister?"

She nodded, "Yes I was talking to you. What's the matter, you seem off?"

Julchen looked at her, "Off? Nothing is off, Sister, I assure you. That everything is okay, I just have some things on my mind is all."

"Would You like to talk about it?," she asked her.

"No!," she jumped a bit, shaking her head, trying to calm down. "I'm mean no, its something that I have to deal with on my own. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you," she explained trying to apologize.

"No, no it's quite alright dear. I understand, it completely," she told her as she walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

For the next few days, Julchen seemed out of it. Even if she said she wasn't, she was. And it seemed like Feliciano was coming to the church everyday, like he was taunting her. She was helping the child in choir get ready to perform, when she noticed the that church was quiet. She knelt down to the kids, and told them to go hid towards the back of the room. "I'll be right back, I promise," she said to them. Watching as they walked towards the back, she stood up and walked out the door. Walking to the area where mass was held, she heard unknown voices in the room.

"When the hell is he!," one of the voice yelled out.

"I don't know boss, we will check the rest of the church." another spoke up.

"If he's not here, burn down this shit hole!," the angry voice yelled again.

This was all she heard, and the next thing she knew, she was standing the room with them.

The angry man looked at her, and pointed his gun at her, "Who the hell are you?"

She put her hands up, showing that she hand no weapons. "I'm just a nun that works here. Please lower your weapon, this is a church not a gun range," she asked stepping towards the two men.

The one man lowered his weapon. "Do you know where he is?" he asked calmly.

"Where who is?" she tilted her head a bit.

"Vargas! Where is Vargas," the angry one yelled still pointing his gun at her.

Feliciano looked up, hearing the yelling. Ducking into a room, he turned and saw the choir kids huddled up in the corner of the room. Concealing his gun, he walked over to them and knelt down. "Where is the nun that was supposed to be with you?"

The kids looked around to each over and pushed a boy forward. "S-she went to go check out what was going on."

Feliciano nodded, "Who was it?"

"S-sister Julchen. She promised she would be back! She promised!," the boy said raising his voice a bit.

Feliciano covered the boys mouth, "Ssh, keep it down." He looked towards the doors and then back to the boy. "Nod if you can do something for me," he said.

The boy nodded, looking at him,

"Can you get the others outside, without being seen. And I will go out and looked for her," he spoke softly.

The boy nodded again.

Feliciano smiled a moved his hand away from his mouth. "Good," he said as he stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door an bit, he peaked out and then looked at the kids. "It's clear you guys can go," he moved so the kids could sneak out of the room. Watching them, he stepped out and started walking towards the yelling.

Now the angry man had his gun to her head, she was sitting on the bench trying to stay calm.

"Where is he!," he yelled at her.

"For the last time, I don't know! He wasn't hear this morning," she said looking at the ground, she wished she had stayed with the children. "He hasn't been here since yesterday," she added.

Feliciano stopped, at the door's listening in. Grabbing his gun, he quietly got it ready in case he had to shoot some body.


	12. Chapter 12

She was trying to stay calm, taking a deep breath she heard something at the door.

The angry man looked up to the door. "Who the fuck is it," he yelled towards the back of the room. "Show yourself!"

Feliciano sighed, trying to stay quiet. He couldn't waste his time with this, he had to find Julchen. But he didn't know that she was the other voice in the room.

Looking at her the man point his gun back at Julchen, "go check it out!"

Slowly standing up, she walked towards the door, and opened it slowly. Looking out she saw Feliciano standing there, blinking a few times they just stared at each other for a few moments.

Staring at her, he was about to grab her and pull her out of the room she was in. But stopped when he heard the other voice yell, causing her to jump. Trying to stay out of sight as best he could, he just listened.

"Whose there?" the man yelled.

Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at the man. "I-it was just a rodent," she said, her voice was shaky. Turning to face the man, she spoke again, "I have to use the bathroom."

"Make it fucking quick!," he said sitting down on a step.

Stepping out of the room, she shut the door and grabbed Feliciano's hand. Leading him to the woman's bathroom, she pushed him in before anyone saw him. Walking in she looked at him, "What are you doing here!"

"What does it look like I'm doing! I was looking for you," he tried keeping his voice down.

"Why! And why is that man looking for you?," she asked, crossing her arms.

He sighed, "I promise a kid that I would find you. As for the dude, he just hates me."

"You found the children, are they okay!" she asked, grabbing his arms.

"Si! Their fine, they should be outside by now." he said looking at her.

Sighing in relief, she let go of him. "You need to get out of here!," she tells him. Looking up at him, she was scared for his safety.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said grabbing her by the arms. "Your not fighting this fight for me, get out of here!" he continued.

Frowning, she shook her head, "I can't go. He knows that I'm here, but he doesn't know that you are here! Please Feliciano, I'm trying to help you!" She looked at him again, "he speaks badly of you, and I don't want to believe it. But if you stay, you'll get hurt." She was truly worried about his safety.

Sighing he grabbed her and pushed her out of the bathroom. Walking out to her, as he took her back the service area.

"What are you doing?," she asked confusedly as she was dragged back.

"What does it look like we are doing! We're going back and you're getting out of here!," he glanced at her.

"I'm not going anywhere!," she said looking away from him.


	13. Chapter 13

Pulling her arm away from him and out of his grip. She walked towards the door, not looking back at him once.

Watching her walk away, he sighed and followed behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, she stopped at the door. "What are you doing," she asked him as she clearly wanted him to leave.

"This isn't your fight, if your going in so am I!," he said to her. Opening the door he gestured for her to go into the room.

Walking into the the mass area, not saying a word or looking up at the man. But she could feel that he was glaring.

"He's not here, you said. I don't know where he said, she said," he yelled pointing his gun at her.

Feliciano, chuckled as he stepped in front of her. "That's cause she didn't know I was here. Besides, its not your fault you have a stick up your ass," he pulling his own gun out and point at him. "So how about you let her leave, and we take this else where," he suggested to the other.

"Like hell that's going to happen! She might be working for you or some shit like that," he narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I can assure you, that she doesn't. She's just a nun, that just happens to work for the church that I attend. Is that right, bella?," he asked looking back at her.

Julchen listened as the two men talking, she started zoning out a bit she didn't hear the question that was directed towards her.

Raising an eyebrow, he waved a hand in front of her face, "Hey I was talking to you!"

Looking at Feliciano, she didn't realized that she was asked a question. "I'm sorry, what?," she asked looking confused to what the topic was.

Face palming, he lower his gun as he turned to face her. "You only work for the church, tell him that so you can leave," he said in a sort if demanding tone.

Nodding, she brushed some hair behind her ear. "Yes, that is true. I do work for the church. Why are you asking, you already know that Mr. Vargas," she still didn't know what they were talking about. But she could tell that he was worried and just wanted her to get out of there.

Sighing in relief, he turned to the other and smiled. "See, she just works for the church. And has no business here, so just let her go. Besides if it does happen that this becomes a gun fight, we wouldn't want her to have to see it," he suggested.

The man raised an eyebrow, still holding his gun up. He was processing what he had just heard in his mind. He did believe that she worked for the church, but something was right for him. The way they spoke was like he was leading her into the answer he want him to hear. Plus Feliciano did tell her exactly what to say, and if she was able to leave. She would be able to get Feliciano's guys, so he wasn't going to risk it. Shaking his head, "No! She stay and she stays where I can see her. I'm not as stupid as you think Feliciano!"


	14. Chapter 14

Julchen watched as Feliciano's eyes widened. She now understood that he had tried to get her out of there, even after she had told him that she was staying. Looking at the man at the other end of the mass area, she hadn't realized that she had grabbed on to the back of Feliciano's jacket.

Feliciano glanced back at her, when he felt that she was hold on to him. He could tell she was scared, even if she wasn't expressing it. He could still tell and he hope that man hadn't noticed.

"I-I need to sit," she spoke her voice was almost to a whisper.

Feliciano look at the other man, "Is it okay for her to sit down on the bench beside me?"

He pondered on it for a moment, and then nodded. "As long as I can see her," he said.

Nodding, he moved so she could sit down on the bench next to him. Besides he want to keep her far from the other. Letting go of his jacket she sat down, looking at him, she watched as he knelt down and take hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get you out," he apologized to her. Looking at her, he didn't know what really to except to happen. "I promises the choir kids, that I would get you back to them and I couldn't," he added looking down to the ground.

Frowning, she gently squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault, and besides did you actually think you could reason with that man," she said glancing over to the other man. "Why don't you, sit next to me. You legs must be tired, and it beats kneeling on the floor," she suggested to him as she moved over.

Looking up at her, he chuckled a bit, "I guess you right there, on both parts." Standing up, he sat down beside her not once letting go of her hand. He turned so that he was still facing her.

"Who is he, any way? I tried asking but all he did was yell and told me to shut it," she ask him.

"Him, his name is Raimondo. He used to work for me, but then things happened, we disagree and he left," he informed her.

"Is he crazy," she just had to ask it. She was really shocked when she saw him shrug, because she thought Raimondo was crazy not matter what would be said.

Watching them from the front of the room, Raimondo sat down on one of the steps.

"What does he want from you, that he would come here for," she asked?

Feliciano let go of her hand and leaned back on the bench, "don't know probably wants to get back at me for throwing him out."

"You threw him out! Why," she really wanted to know this reason.

Feliciano looked at her and noticed she had crossed her arms. "What, he was stealing from me and lying to my face about it. What else was I supposed to do. I tried sending him back to his home but he would just come back," he was trying to explain it to her with out stoping hint of his job.

Looking up at Raimondo, she decided she was just going to ask him, instead of just listening to Feliciano's theories. "Hey, why do want to find Mr. Vargas so badly alway," she called out which cause

Feliciano to jump and look at her. Raimondo looked up at her. "He's a monster! He kills people for fun," he said flatly like it was something normal.

"I don't believe you. If he would kill for fun that he would have shot one of us already," she said looking at Feliciano.

Sighing in relief, Feliciano smiled a bit. He looked at Raimondo, glaring at him. "The only monster I see here, is you. Besides you were holding a church hostage and for what," he paused wrapping an arm around Julchen, pulling her close to him. "For some petty revenge, that you don't have the balls to pull off else where," he said still looking at him.

Julchen blushed a bit, looking at him. She didn't say anything to him, only elbowed him a bit for the last part of what he said.

Chuckling, he smiled and looked at her, "something the matter bella?" Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at Raimondo before leaning towards her.


	15. Chapter 15

Blushing a bit, Julchen leaned back a bit. Speaking softly, she wasn't sure if the others could hear her, "Mr. Vargas your to close."

Pouting a bit, Feliciano frowned a bit, "aw and hear I thought we were at least at first name basis."

Raimondo fired his gun towards them. "That's enough, Vargas, she's moving up here," he demanded.

Julchen was covering her ears, she felt that Feliciano was hold her close to him.

"Like that's going to happen," Feliciano said to him. Looking down at her, he made sure she was okay. Holding up his gun, he aimed at Raimondo. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered to her, "Get down, just in case."

Nodding she moved down so she was sitting on the floor.

Smiling, he patted her head. Looking up at Raimondo, he noticed that he was moving closer to them. "Why don't you just, let your little grudge die and move on with life," Feliciano suggested, he knew he wasn't in the room as long as Julchen but he was already getting tried of this. Holding his gun up with one hand, his other was being held by Julchen, so he knew she was still near him.

Raimondo shot towards them again, this time he shot at the bench.

Jumping a bit, got off the bench and point towards the the other side, "that way go, I'll be right behind you."

Julchen nodded a moves towards the other side of the bench. She glanced back to see if Feliciano was actually behind her. When she got to the other end she leaned against the side of the bench, covering her ears hearing another shot being towards them.

Feliciano grabbed her hand and whispered to her, "If we can get to the front, you can use the table as cover."

She looked at him, she looked worried, "and what about you?"

He kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down a bit, "I'll be fine, but we have to get to the front. On the count of three I want you to run to the front, I'll be right behind you, okay."

She nodded.

"One...two...three," he counted, as he watched as she ran to the front, holding his gun up towards Raimondo and walked towards the front.

Raimondo was aiming at Feliciano, when he noticed how protective Feliciano was when it came to the nun.

When he got up to the front, he flipped to table to it's side. Even if it was a cheap table, it would at least give some type of cover. Sitting besides Julchen, he looked at her. "You okay," he asked her.

She nodded slowly, she was shaking a bit. "I wasn't excepting him to actually shoot at us," she said, looking at him.

Raimondo shoot towards the table, now trying to shoot Julchen. He was curious to see how Feliciano would react.

Julchen jumped, seeing a bullet go right through the table next to her. She bit her lip getting hit in her shoulder and her side. She took a deep breath trying to not let it show.


	16. Chapter 16

Hearing her gasp, he only thought it was from how close the bullets were to them. So he didn't give it a second thought, peaking around the side of the table he looked to see were Raimondo was. Seeing him walking towards the front, he shot some warning shots.

Hearing that Feliciano shot towards him, he narrowed his eyes. Only walking closer to the front of the room.

Standing up he walked out from behind the table aiming at him. Walking towards Raimondo he didn't let his guard down.

"So got finally done hiding," Raimondo asked. "Or around you going to hide behind the table again," he added laughing.

Firing another round, he aimed for his shoulder. "Why don't you shut you mouth, before I punch you in the ear," Feliciano said in a threatening tune. He didn't even notice that he was starting to sound like his brother.

Raimondo gasped as he was hit in the shoulder, and lowered his gun to grab his shoulder.

Julchen peaked from behind to the table to see Feliciano run towards him and punch him in the ear?

Trying to grab the others gun Feliciano gasped, being kneeled in the gut. He held on to him, dropping his gun. His main focus was getting the other disarmed.

Julchen watched holding her shoulder, she was frowning on the outside. But on the inside she was laughing because they looked like two little kids that wanted the same thing.

As the fight continued, eventually the other gun was dropped and kicked towards the front.

Raimondo pushed Feliciano to the ground, and turned to get Feliciano's gun. But only fell to the ground when Feliciano grabbed his legs.

Creeping out of her hiding play, she crawl towards the gun that was closest to her. Glancing up every so often to make sure that Feliciano was alright and that Raimondo hadn't noticed her. Grabbing the gun, she used the first bench to stand up. Seeing how close, Raimondo's hand was to the other gun, she fired a shot, not aiming of even looking.

Feliciano jumped hearing the gun shot, not feeling Raimondo moving, he pushed him off. He looked up to see, Julchen standing there, shaking. Quickly jumping to his feet when he saw she was bleeding.

She was shocked, she had just killed someone. She didn't know what to do, dropping the gun, she fainted.

Feliciano ran over to her side, catching her as she fell. Picking her up, he ran out the room and left through the back door of the church. There was a car waiting for him.

Pablo got out of the car, seeing that Feliciano was carrying Julchen. He opened the back door for them. He knew that now wasn't the time for questions.

Getting her in the back seat, feliciano hand the passenger seat laying forward as far as it could go. Looking at Pablo, "to the house and set on it!"

Nodding Pablo sped off to the house.

Feliciano grabbed at Julchen's clothes, and ripped were there was blood. Looking at her wound on her shoulder, he saw that it went clean through. But the wound in her side didn't have an exit wound, which scared him a bit.


	17. Chapter 17

Once they were at the house, Feliciano carefully got her out of the back seat, and in to the house. He had Pablo run ahead to get the on site doctor, and tell him that there was a wounded person coming in. He held her close to him, as walked into his office. Laying her on the couch, he looked up to see that doctor walk in.

Walking into the office, he looked at Julchen, getting over to her he checked her wounds. "I might need you to hold her down, Feliciano," he said to him as he took care of the wound on her shoulder.

Feliciano walked over to him, and watched.

The doctor looked at Feliciano, "I know I said I was bored with just stab wounds, but you should have taken her to the hospital." He spoke as he got out what he needed and numbed the area around the wound on her side.

Feliciano shook his head, "the hospital is to far!"

The doctor sighed as he stared working. After an hour or so he finished, and during that time he was going back and forth with Feliciano. But when trying to get answers, he was getting any. Packing his stuff up, he just shook his head and walked out of Feliciano's office.

Feliciano sat down at his desk, pulling out some paperwork. He glanced at Julchen every so often, making sure she was still breathing. But after a while of work he feel asleep at his desk.

Julchen's eyes fluttered out as she looked at the room, her vision was a bit blurred. Sitting up, she gasped pulling her hand over her side. Feeling skin, she looked down to see that her uniform was ripped. Looking around the room, she didn't recognize the area. But she didn't recognize a soft snore, she had heard it once before when she let Mr. Vargas stay in the attic. Standing up she saw him sitting behind his desk. Cautiously walking over to him, she went to put her hand on his shoulder.

Hearing that someone was walking towards him. He kept his eyes shut, but when he felt a hand brush against his jacket, he grabbed it. Hearing a female gasp, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Julchen standing there.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep," she said apologizing.

Still having a hold of her hand, he sat up and pulled her into his lap.

Blushing, she looked at the ground, "M-Mr. Vargas, this is inappropriate!"

"Aww and hear I thought we finally on a first name basis. Just call my Feliciano bella," he cooed to her. He held her close to him, having her sit side ways.

Sighing she remember she wasn't to fight with him. "This is still inappropriate," she said crossing her arms. Pouting, she looked at him wanting him to let go but at the same time she didn't. She didn't really understand why she didn't, she just knew that she didn't.


	18. Chapter 18

After awhile of sitting there, they actually talked doing the course of that time. And she actually learned a little bit about him, though it wasn't what she really wanted to know, it was a start.

He also learned more about her, and he only answered the questions that he felt she needed know.

Looking out the window, she sighed a bit. Seeing that it was getting dark outside, she knew that the others would start to worry about her. But honestly she felt like some of them felt like thought she was dead. And from what she could see out of the window, they were no where near town.

Feliciano held her closer as he heard her sigh. "Something the matter," he asked.

She looked at him, "They probably think I'm dead or something."

He chuckled a bit and kissed her forehead. "They don't think that bella. Like I said you have nothing to worry about. I had Pablo go back to the church and give them a note say that you were safe and sound," he informed her.

She narrowed her eyes a bit, she kinda wanted to slap him for not telling her that when she woke up. She had made it clear that she was upset that he had kept that from her.

Noticing it, he just patted her head like nothing was wrong. He didn't see why she was upset, because could have been way worse, like she could have been actually dead. Which that wouldn't have been good for him, because he was still had his uses for her. "Why are you mad about something so small?," he asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Who said I was mad? If anything your just irritated me for being an idiot! And by that I mean for keeping that information from me. Because I normal person usually tells the other that they that someone know that they were okay!," she spoke almost yelling at him. She was sure if she was getting her point across to him or not.

Feliciano honest didn't care for it, he was just glad she was safe and sound. That's all that really matter to him, and he was going to try and keep it that way. "Relax, bella if you move to much you might pop your stitches," he spoke in a calm tone and gently patted her head.

Sighing, she realized that he probably wasn't going to listen to her yelling at him. So she just gave up and leaned on him, rethinking things in her head. Looking up at him, she decided to ask, "well than what do you want me to do than?" She was kinda curious to hear his answer would be.

Smiling he just kissed her forehead, "I just want you rest until you better. Your aloud to stay here, at least till everything brushes over."

She raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean brushes over?"

"They people who worked for him, think your working for me. So that means your basically an open target," feliciano flat out said like it was that east to understand.


	19. Chapter 19

"Work for you! I don't even know what you do," she yelled out at him. Out of irritation she slapped him across the face, glaring at him.

Shocked, he looked at her with widened eyes. "You hit me! What the hell!," he cried out.

"Yes I did, what are you going to do about it," she said struggling to get up.

He held on to her so she wouldn't get up, only tightening his grip causing to her gasp.

She closed her eyes and squeezed his arm, "Feliciano! That's to tight," she winced out. Feeling him loosening his grip, she sighed in relief as she looked at him. She frowned seeing that his facial expression and it only made her feel guilty for slapping him. "Look I'm sorry for slapping you. But you are the reason I'm in this mess," she told him.

"How is it my fault," he asked.

"Your the reason he was at the church in the first place!," she answered him. "He was looking for you! Now you have to tell me what your line of work is?," she added poking his chest.

Sighing, he looked away and then back to her. Reaching over to his desk, he moved somethings over and lifted her up. Sitting her on his desk, he held her hands and kissed them only to stare at them. He started to speak but it only came out as a soft mumble, "I don't want you to get hurt. I never wanted you to get hurt."

She tilted her head to the side, as she listened to him mumble. Even though it was a soft mumble, she still understood what he was saying. She only understood it because of working with the kids at the church. "Why aren't you looking up, are you really not comfortable with telling me?"

He didn't look up at her, "I just don't want to you to get hurt." Sighing he knew she was going to keep asking about it. "I'm the boss of the Italian mafia," he said raising his voice a bit.

"The Italian mafia?," she said flatly repeating him.

He knew it, she was going to want to leave and not talk to him. He was waiting for her to get up or push him away, he was used to it by now. Or at least he thought he was.

She was looking down at him, squeezing his hands not moving from were he put her. "Feliciano, what's wrong," she asked him.

He did bother looking up at her or answer.

"Are you afraid, I would leave just cause of that. Because I honestly can't cause I don't know where I am," she informed him. She really wanted to say that to his face, but she didn't know how he would react.

He chuckled a bit before glancing up at her, "sorry I forgot about that fact."

She smiled a bit, squeezing his hand gently. Feeling bad, she wanted to make him feel better. Only because she didn't like seeing people with sad looks. "So what do you do for fun? Maybe we can do that," she suggested trying to change the subject.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious," he asked, only thinking that she was joking.

"Why would I be joking," she questioned him.

Shrugging, he remembered that he was holding her hands. Letting go of her, he leaned back in his chair and looked away. He honestly didn't know what he was going to say to answer her. Because he was normally working, so there was no time to have fun. "Well what do you usually do for fun," he asked her, leaning on the arm rest of his chair.

"Well I'm normally working at the church," she starts to say but is interrupted by Feliciano.

"Is working at the church all you ever do," he asked having a bored expression on his face.

"No, is working all you ever do," she snapped at him.

"Yes actually it is all I ever do," he said rolled his eyes.

She frowned a bit hearing that, "oh." When she spoke it was soft and more of a whisper. She would have figured that with that kind of life style he would have at least have some kind of fun. But apparently she was wrong, like she was with most things that was outside of the church.

He looked at her and saw she was in thought, and thinking for himself he had to ask, "You don't know much about anything outside of the church, do you?" His voice had a flat tone to it and he raised an eyebrow when she jumped.

Looking at him, she laughed nervously. "Of course I know stuff, that's not in the church!," she quickly looked away.

Watching her reaction told him the truth, which caused him to chuckle. Reaching up he patted her head, shaking his head. "Your a horrible liar," he told her.

Glancing at him with a sigh of defeat, at least he was smiling. "Do it really show," she asked in embarrassment. She frowned more, seeing him nod slowly with a smirk on his face. "It's not my fault... it's just how was raised is all," she said trying to stand up for herself.

He shrugged sitting back in his chair and after a few minutes of awkward silence he spoke up, "you know I can help you with that."

She looked at him, tilting her head in confusion at him. "Help with what," she asked not understanding.

"With the stick that's stuck up your ass," he said laughing a bit as he watched as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"There is no stick in my... but," she said huffing.

"Clearly there, plus you don't have to keep up your goodie two shoes act," he said standing up, and walking over to a cabinet that was to the right of his desk.

She raised an eyebrow, "what act?"

"You kidding right?," he said with his back to her. He pulled out two wine glasses, and a bottle of wine.


End file.
